Is It Safe To Get Up Now?
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Michael's evening doesn't exactly go as planned... Michael/Jackie


**A/N: This also came out of watching _Gingerbread_. It's not very serious, but it's not completely silly either. This was also inspired by an episode of _Sea Change_. Hope it works :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**_Is It Safe To Get Up Now?_**

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this nervous. It wasn't as though he hadn't had practice: he had all ready done this twice before. Once when he was seventeen and then again when the same woman had walked back into his life a little over a decade later. Though neither were experiences he wished to dwell on: the first time she'd turned him down to go to university and the second time she'd turned out to be all ready engaged.

It had taken him a long time to get over _that_ disappointment; it had almost been enough to turn him off women altogether. It probably would have too had it not been for the woman he was now anxiously awaiting.

This time though it would be different, he told himself, this time it was _Jackie_ he was proposing to. Jackie who'd been there for him throughout that whole fiasco and who'd stood by his side ever since. Always the quiet support that he knew he could count on. Then had come the day when he realised that he saw her as more than just someone he could count on, more than just a friend.

They had been together for a long time now, both as friends and then as a couple, long enough for him to know that he never wanted to be without her support; to be without _her_.

He jumped at the sound of the doorbell and hastily checked over the table to make sure that everything was in order before rushing over to the door.

The woman who stood on the other side of the door was a vision to behold and his mind went completely blank. He had told her to dress formally for the evening and hinted that she might consider wearing his favourite burgundy dress; she had taken the hint and the result was mind blowing.

The sound of her soft chuckle brought him out of his stupor, "I should wear this dress more often if it gets a response like that," she said, reaching over to close his mouth which he hadn't even realised had fallen open.

"You look...amazing," he said finally, stepping back out of the doorway to let her into his apartment. She smiled at the compliment, "You scrub up nicely yourself," she said, admiring his suit.

He smiled as he led her to the table; his smile broadened at her sharp intake of breath when she saw the candlelit table. "Michael, it's beautiful," she breathed as he helped her to her seat.

After that, though, everything had gone wrong. He'd been so busy talking to her that he had forgotten about the dinner, which had promptly burnt. Then he'd been so flustered by that he'd managed to spill wine all over the table and himself. All of which, to her credit, she'd found thoroughly entertaining and she hadn't even complained about the blackened food.

The last straw, however, had been when he'd gone to pour her some more wine and ended up knocking over one of the candles; which had caused it to set fire to the table cloth.

And her dress.

"Michael!" she screeched as she jumped out of her chair, patting the front of her dress furiously in a futile attempt to quench the flames.

Michael had leapt to his feet in the same moment to extinguish the small fire on the table and was now desperately looking around for something to put out Jackie's dress. In a sudden burst of inspiration he tackled her to the ground.

Jackie looked up in surprise as she suddenly found herself lying on the floor underneath him. "Sometimes it's best to smother the flames," he explained, Jackie nodded, all thought of the fire having gone out of both their heads due to their proximity.

"I'm so sorry Jackie," Michael said after a moment, "everything this evening has gone wrong and I had wanted to make it special for you." Jackie, though flattered, looked a little confused by his confession, "Special?" she asked, "Why?"

Michael looked a little sheepish, "I don't suppose you can reach my right pants pocket?" he asked her, "I have something in there for you."

With any other man Jackie might have been suspicious about a comment like that, but this was Michael. So she promptly reached down and, sure enough, there was a small box in his pocket which she pulled out.

"Open it," Michael coaxed her gently; looking up at his face briefly Jackie slowly opened the lid, revealing a diamond ring. Her breath caught in her throat, "Michael, what did I tell you about buying rings?" she said, when she had found her voice.

She could feel Michael's rumble of laughter, "That you should ask first and _then_ buy the ring," he said with a smile, "and what did I tell you?" he asked.

"That it was more romantic this way," she said softly, eyes still on the ring, realising that he had been right, though she would never admit that to him.

"Jackie," he said, causing her to look up at him, "this is by no means how I had planned for our evening to turn out, but perhaps we might be able to salvage something." He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, "Jackie Reid, will you marry me?"

Jackie was silent for a moment, until she smiled, causing Michael to visibly relax. "Michael Jardine, do you really need to ask?" she said, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Just one thing Michael," she began, as they broke apart, he looked down her suddenly looking very unsure, "do you think it's safe to get up now?"

He gave a short, barking laugh as he stood up, pulling her with him. "I'm so sorry, Jackie," he said, twining his arms around her waist, "I can't believe I proposed to you while we were lying on the floor."

She giggled, "Never mind, Michael, it was still special," she told him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek to prove her point. "I will probably have to get changed though," she said, looking down at her dress which now had a large burn mark on the front. "I'll wait," he said, releasing her; she nodded as she made her way to his bedroom.

She returned a few minutes later wearing a pair of his jeans and a jumper, both of which dwarfed her as they were several sizes too big. Though Michael thought it made her look very cute. He sighed as she settled down next to him on the couch, "I really am sorry, Jackie," he said again as he slipped his arm about her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Michael, I wish you'd quit apologising," she told him, he opened his mouth but she stopped him by placing her hand over his mouth, "if you're about to apologise for a apologising I may have to hurt you," she teased.

Michael smiled as he removed her hand, "I _was_ going to say that there's one thing left to do, if you'll permit me?" he asked, gesturing towards the box she still held in her hand. She passed it to him wordlessly, watching as he pulled out the ring and took hold of her left hand. Tenderly he slipped the ring onto her finger, before he brought her hand to his lips.

"Thank you Jackie," he said, holding her hand in both of his, "I love you," he added, leaning over to kiss her.

"I love you too, Michael," she said as they broke apart, before favouring him with a cheeky grin, "And thank _you_ for making this a night I'll never forget." She was rewarded for her comment by Michael grabbing her, a playful glint in his eyes.


End file.
